We Belong Together
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: A one shot about Regina and Robin and their two sons.


"Morning beautiful." was all I heard when I took in wonderful the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I still had my eyes closed when a smile crossed my lips.

"Mmmm, something smells good." I said as I stretched, turning to him and wrapping my arms around him.

He chuckled, God his voice was so soothing to the ear, "I made you breakfast sleepyhead."

I felt him softly kiss my temple, I could still feel the imprint of his lips, "One more kiss and I'll get up."

I smirked, looking into his eyes and getting lost.

He rolled me on top of him, pulling me down and kissing me, I felt so much passion as our lips met.

I pulled back and laughed a little, "Well that woke me up."

We both got up, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "You know, I just noticed something."

I placed my hands on his as his chin rested on my shoulder, slightly tilting my head, "And what's that?"

I loved being in his arms, he always made me feel safe and secure, like nothing in the world could come between us.

"We belong together."

Once he said those words, my smile got bigger, "Oh...how so?"

He swayed me in his embrace, "You are the sun, you light up my world. I am the moon, even in your darkest hour, I will shine my light and always be there for you to lead the way."

I almost sank into his arms but instead I turned to face him, his arms still wrapped around me.

I draped mine around his neck, "My love for you grows stronger everyday. It runs deeper than the sea and farther than the stars. Every morning I get to wake up and see your face, I know it'll be a good day. You are the man of my dreams and I'm so blessed I found you."

I felt my eyes water so I closed them, hoping to stop a tear from running.

He just lifted my head up by my chin, "Regina, you are my life, my soulmate, my everything. Without you, I am nothing. I need you and every time I see your face, my heart goes crazy. I'm in love with the woman of my dreams and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes again, smiling the whole time.

He was mine and I was his, we belonged together and forever with him sounded like paradise.

I softly kissed his lips, treasuring every moment before pulling back, "We better get downstairs before Roland and Henry wonder what's going on."

He laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Come along Mrs. Robin Hood."

That name, I loved it more every time I heard it.

We interlocked hands as we walked downstairs, seeing our sons sitting at the table waiting, "Hey mom and dad." Henry greeted as we walked over to them.

"Good morning sweethearts. How did you sleep?"

I kissed them both on the head, ruffling their hair before taking a seat at the table.

"Good mommy. I had a dream about candy."

Roland smiled brightly and I just chuckled, "That's good baby boy. But remember, too much candy is bad for you."

He nodded, "I know mommy."

Robin brought out the food, "Smells good dad."

Henry smiled before beginning to eat, Roland did the same.

He looked up to Henry and I thought that was the cutest thing in the world.

Henry was a wonderful big brother and he enjoyed mentoring Roland.

I felt my husband's eyes watching me as I took a bite of food, I looked up and scrunched my nose as I smirked at him, "I love a man who can cook."

He winked at me, "I love a woman who can cook."

After breakfast the boys went outside to play and I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard a familiar voice clear their throat.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

I stay turned around, knowing exactly who it was.

I heard footsteps and then a hand appeared in front of me with a bouquet of red roses.

I took them and felt him pull me close, "Why thank you for the flowers."

I playfully kissed his nose, "Anything for you, my sweet. I only wish there was a flower as beautiful as you but your beauty is one of a kind and can't be replicated."

He had earned himself another kiss, "We truly do belong together."

I said as we kissed. We both laughed before noticing our boys in the window.

We watched them, still wrapped in each other's embrace, where we belonged, together.


End file.
